


The night Lois Lane tried to seduce an alien

by sunshine_and_rainbows



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Seduction, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_and_rainbows/pseuds/sunshine_and_rainbows
Summary: "Clark closed his eyes and let out a groan. Dear, sweet Krypton, she was driving him crazy. He wanted her so badly. This was not going to be easy… But he had to come to his senses again. He gently pulled her away and lifted her off his lap, thinking hard about something to say. He couldn’t lie to her about his feelings right now. His body gave him away in every possible way, and he also didn’t want her to feel rejected..."An alternative AU Smallville story where Lois finds out Clark is the Blur in a different way completely, but can also be read as any random Clois-story. Flirting a bit with the dialoge from the old Lois&Clark TV-show too...





	The night Lois Lane tried to seduce an alien

**Author's Note:**

> Another (very) old Clois-oneshot of mine that hasn't been posted on AO3 before  
> Rated T for making out and references to sex- if it's wrong and should be M, please let me know, I'm kinda new to this forum

 

Lois stood in front of the mirror eyeing herself from head to toe. A large pile of discarded outfits lay on her bed. She was finally getting there. She was dressed in tight jeans, that hugged her hips perfectly, and one of Clark’s old plaid shirts which hung open, showing a tight, blue top beneath. It was flattering to her curves, but not obviously screaming seduction. She heard Lucy rumbling around in the kitchen while she put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up, trying to find the right balance between the casual I-just-woke-up-like-this-style and really making the most of her appearance.

 

“Lois, you could give me a hand out here, you know” Lucy yelled from the kitchen.

 

Under normal circumstances, Lois would never have dreamed about asking her little sister for help. But she was a better cook than Lois. Or, that was perhaps the understatement of the century. Lucy was a great chef, and Lois was a federal disaster anywhere near the kitchen. But desperate times called for desperate measures, so Lois had swallowed her pride and begged Lucy to help her cook.

 

“Be right there” Lois glanced at the watch. Shit, Clark would be here in half an hour. They had to wrap things up in the kitchen so Lucy could get out of there before he showed up…

 

She went into the kitchen and started to set the table. Lucy shot her a suspicious glance.

 

“Lois, I thought you said this was really important date…”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“I was just wondering why we are going through all this trouble with the home cooked meal and everything if that is what you are planning on wearing?”

 

“You know, if you want to seduce a farm boy, you have to look the part” Lois replied with a smile

 

“What? Are you telling me you two haven’t done it yet? Who are you and what have you done to my sister?”

 

“Seriously, Lucy, it’s not like I always jump into bed with guys at the first date…”

 

“Well…”

 

“It’s not. Period”

 

“Oh, all right. I know you don’t.  But this is not like it’s your first date. You have been going out for months now… What’s wrong with this guy?”

 

“Nothing. It’s… well… just, we decided to take things slow. We’re friends as well you know, and we wanted to make sure we are sure before taking the next step in our relationship”

 

“Ok. Taking things slow… for three months. Sounds great” Lucy smirked.

 

“Shut up Lucy”

 

“You know, if I was going out with a guy who had a body like a greek god and a smile that could melt iron, I wouldn’t have lasted two weeks. Tops...I admire your patience sis…” Lucy said with an innocent look on her face

 

“Can you just drop it? I think it’s great that he wants to take his time. Shows that he is serious with me and doesn’t just want what most men want…”

 

“Mmm-hm…”

 

“I said drop it Lucy”

 

“I will when you look me straight in the eyes and tell me it isn’t driving you crazy…”

 

“It’s not….”

 

“Lois…? Look at me...”

 

“Ok, so it’s driving me crazy!!” Lois yelled at her sister and suddenly the feelings she had been keeping locked inside of her for the past months exploded. “I was the one who didn’t want to rush into a relationship at first, that’s true. But now we have officially been going out for months. We have been on several dates, there have been numerous incidents of PDA and there is just no denying that we are a couple. But whenever things start to heat up between us he always makes some lame excuse and runs off. I just don’t know what his problem is! I’m starting to feel very insecure here Lucy. Have I lost my mojo?”

 

“Don’t worry sis, you know no man can resist your charms for long. Unless he’s impotent or something…” Lucy tried to joke. She wanted to make her sister feel better. Although a tiny, tiny, evil part of her was kind of happy things wasn’t all rainbows and roses between Lois and Clark. She had been jealous of her big sister for many reasons, for a long time. The fact that Lois seemed to have landed the perfect boyfriend wasn’t making things better. Not only was he drop dead gorgeous, like the man who gave “tall, dark and handsome” a face, he also seemed to be a great guy. Kind and chivalrous, but without being boring, with a good job, nice family. And he seemed completely devoted to Lois. At least Lucy had always thought so...

 

“I don’t think that’s the problem…” Lois snorted with an evil grin “I mean, we _have_ made it past first base on several occasions. And it is hard for a man to hide what he really wants in a situation like that, if you know what I mean.” Then she sighed, “It’s just that he seems to freak out every time I suggest we take it further. Normally, he just makes some excuse about having to do something, or being on a deadline, like he doesn’t even understand what I am trying to say. But last week I practically begged him to stay the night, and he still wouldn’t do it.”

 

“What did he say?” Lucy asked

 

“He just got all insecure, and then he stuttered that he didn’t think it was a good idea and he rushed off. He avoided me for two days after that… I just don’t get him. To be honest, sometimes I think he’s not over his ex-girlfriend yet and he doesn’t want to commit before he’s sure. Well, I have just had it with waiting. Tonight he’s going to stay or he can go to hell...”

 

“Woah, a bit desperate, are we?” Lucy smiled.

 

“Are you kidding me? Apart from the fact that I am risking to die from spontaneous combustion due to all the unresolved sexual tension between us? To be honest, I just want to know where I stand with him…”

 

***

“Wow, Lois. That was amazing. I didn’t know you had it in you….” Clark smiled. To be honest, he didn’t believe for a second that she had really cooked that delicious meal herself. He knew from experience that most things Lois came in contact with in the kitchen somehow magically transformed into either charcoal or slime. But even if she had tried to con him, he appreciated the effort.

 

The evening would have been perfect if he hadn’t been a bit nervous about where this was going. He had his suspicions, though. It had all started with her wanting him to stay the night when he had been over last week. He had noticed for a while that she wanted to take their relationship to the next step, but that was the first time she had been so direct about it. Not being prepared for that conversation at all, he had panicked and fled.

 

Things had been a bit weird between them since then, and they had only been on a lunch date and once at the movies in the past week. When Clark had suggested that they go to the new Italian place tonight, Lois had told some story about having lost a bet with Chloe that forced her to cook them both dinner. And now she wanted Clark to be guinea pig and try it out first. He had even checked the story with Chloe, and she had stuck to it. So if it was a bluff, she was in on it too. The question was why, because he was certain it wasn’t true. What if she was going to try to seduce him again? He wasn’t ready…

 

When she opened the door earlier, he had felt a bit calmer. It didn’t look like she was going in with the big artillery. Not that she didn’t look great. She always did. She was the most beautiful, sexiest woman he knew, even on a bad day. It didn’t matter if she came straight out of an exploding building or crawling out of a swamp. He had once seen her turning into a zombie, and somehow managing to look adorable nonetheless.

 

But he knew she had another gear when she really wanted to get something from the opposite sex. One that involved some really hot, tight dresses that made it impossible not to stare. Tonight though, she looked relaxed wearing one of his old shirts. She was just his best friend and partner, the girl he had known for years, and he relaxed a bit too. Maybe she felt bad about last week and only wanted them to get back on track?

 

Clark didn’t know it, but boy was he falling for her little deception. Hook, line and sinker. They had finished washing up and cleaning the kitchen when Lois suggested they watch a movie.

 

“I don’t know. I have to get up early tomorrow…” Clark was still a bit uncertain.

 

“Oh, come on Smallville. It’s only nine o’clock. I’ll even let you choose…”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Sure...”

 

In hindsight, he was thinking that he really should have known that she was up to something by then. When did she ever let him choose which movie to watch? But she was playing the innocent part well...  As a compromise, he chose an old Jackie Chan movie that had something for them both. He got a laugh or two, and even a bit of romance. Lois got to watch some major ass-kicking that was just to her taste. She rested peacefully in his arms without any obvious signs that she was going to jump him and when they had made it through half of the movie he really let his guard down. Stupid mistake.

 

*

After he had been to the kitchen to get them another beer, she snuggled up tighter to his chest and placed a soft kiss on his lips as a thank you. He pulled her close and kissed her back. A little innocent making out was not going to cause any major problems, right? He had made it clear last week that he wasn’t ready for more yet and she had not come on to him at all tonight. He felt safe.

 

But he also wanted her as much as she wanted him, deep down. And kissing Lois was a bit like being cast with a magic spell that somehow made his brain disappear. Before he knew it, she was sitting across his lap, now only wearing a black laced bra and her jeans. His shirt had come off and they were locked in a deep kiss, his hands wrapped around her back and hers twisted into his hair. He was so turned on that he thought he was going to faint. He couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted her. He wanted more. Wanted to be closer. Feel every inch of her body under his hands. He hugged her tight and kissed her neck and shoulders. She moaned with pleasure, grinding herself against him on his lap. Oh god. He was so hard it was uncomfortable, and he felt he was losing his mind with desire. He could feel how much she wanted him too. He could hear her heart pounding and feel her hands trembling as she touched him.

 

She started to unbuckle his belt, while she covered his neck in hungry kisses. It was too much… He felt his eyes starting to blaze with fire, and a small voice of reason broke through the fog of passion he had been swept into.

 

 _No no no, I can’t do this._ He was losing control. Shit, he had almost set something on fire for crying out loud. The training with Jor-El had given him much better control over his powers. He had been almost sure that he could do this. But now he started to doubt himself again. What if he hurt her? It’s not as if he had been able to practice this situation. And Lois was seriously making him lose his mind like never before. And even if he could stop himself from hurting her, what if he broke something, or if she saw his eyes blazing red? He would risk losing her forever if she found out this way that something was wrong with. She would feel betrayed that he hadn’t told her. He had to stop this now. Crap. He was such an idiot. How could he have let things go this far? Now he was damned either way. If he left her now she would never forgive him either.

 

It was physically hard for him to push her away, super strength or not. But he managed to sit up and hold her back with trembling arms. “I…. I don’t think we should... Lois, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean for this to...” he panted.

 

But Lois wouldn’t have it. She wanted him so badly, and she didn’t doubt for a moment he was just as filled with desire as she was. He was panting heavily, cheeks flustered and eyes wild with need. “Are you telling me you don’t want me Clark Kent?” she whispered huskily “because you don’t make a very convincing case, you know...” She looked him deep into his hungry blue eyes and reached down and stroked him over his rather indescreetly bulging jeans with a twisted smile on her lips.

 

Clark closed his eyes and let out a groan. Dear, sweet Krypton, she was driving him crazy. He wanted her so badly. This was not going to be easy… But he had to come to his senses again. He gently pulled her away and lifted her off his lap, thinking hard about something to say. He couldn’t lie to her about his feelings right now. His body gave him away in every possible way, and he also didn’t want her to feel rejected.

 

“No, no…” he stuttered again, trying to compose himself. “It’s not that. _God I want you_ ” he sighed and swallowed hard “It’s just… I think we should slow things down a bit. I don’t want us to rush into anything we will regret later.” He knew how lame it sounded long before the sentence was finished. And he didn’t need to be psychic to know what was coming…

 

“Slow things down? Seriously?” Lois got up from the couch and started to put her clothes back on, she was furious now. “We have known each other for ages, you are my best friend, we are both adults, we have been going out for months, and we obviously both want this… I mean, don’t get me wrong. Foreplay is great, but this is getting ridiculous.”

 

“It...It’s just that, I don’t want things to change between us. I don’t want to lose my best friend” Clark tried, but he knew it was no use.

 

“But that’s exactly what you are going to accomplish” she roared with rage and frustration  “things _have_ already changed between us Clark. I could never go back to pretending that we are just friends when I feel this way about you. Are you telling me that you feel nothing more than friendship for me…?” she sunk down on the couch again, a little deflated.

 

“Lois, I love you” he said before he could stop the words from slipping out. Shit, he had not meant to drop the L-bomb on her right now...

 

Lois froze. He had never told her that before. He had never confessed any of his feelings for her straight out before, and now he just blurted out that he loved her in the middle of an argument. Part of her was flowing with warmth and joy. She just wanted to fling her arms around him and kiss him senseless. But she was still frustrated and confused. If he loved her, why did he reject her like this?

 

“I love you too Clark, but that’s not the point!” she almost screamed at him. Wow, this was really not the way she had pictured them finally confessing their love for each other. She had imagined something involving champagne, maybe chocolate, and definitely passionate lovemaking and deep kissing. Not standing half-dressed in her living room arguing about sex…

 

“Or, rather, that _is_ the point Clark. If you feel that way about me too, then what the hell is your problem? Why are you so afraid to…. to be intimate with me? It’s not like you are a virgin, right?”

 

Her stomach fell. Shit, what if he was? That was not possible, or? She was almost sure he had at least been with Lana, they had lived together for crying out loud. And he had been going out with other women as well. Had he been so reluctant to go all the way with them too? She clasped her hands to her mouth.

 

“Oh, god. Please tell me you’re not a virgin?”

 

“No, Lois. I am not a virgin” Clark was quiet for a long time before he continued. “At least not technically. It’s...complicated. '' He had only been with Lana when he was human, and then later when she got powers too, so in a way he was a virgin. At least regarding the more complicated human-superpowered relationships.

 

“How the hell can that be complicated? You either are or you aren’t”

 

“Well, to tell you the truth, I have really only been with Lana before, and that was… different….”

 

He knew the instant the words came out that it was the worst thing he could have said. Naturally, Lois got the wrong idea completely.

 

“Different how? Because she was the love of your life? Or because you trusted her? Or was she just better at seducing you than I am? You couldn’t resist those doe eyes, but you can resist me?”

 

Lois didn’t scream now. It was worse. Her voice was cold and hard. Clark didn’t know how to get himself out of this situation. He weighed his options while he thought about what to say. He was going to lose Lois forever if he didn’t tell her the truth. He felt a cold spreading through the pit of his stomach and his fingers went numb with fear. He was terrified. The two things he feared the most were losing Lois and people finding out about him. He now he had to choose one of them.

 

Part of him wanted to tell her so badly. He wanted her to know him completely, that was the only way they could be together. He knew that. But he wasn’t sure he was ready. He was scared that she would reject him if she found out. Or that she would be angry with him for lying to her for so long. And even if she could accept him for who he was, would she accept the life it meant to be together with him? He also knew that being his secret keeper was dangerous. Two of the women in his life who had known were dead, and one had been forced to leave forever, infected with kryptonite. His father had died protecting him. His childhood friend Pete had moved away after being kidnapped because of him. The only one still by his side, except for the other superheroes out there, was Chloe. And she had been through hell and back several times because of him. No, he couldn’t tell Lois. It would be a selfish thing to do. He just had to accept that he would be alone forever...

 

Clark sat with his hands hidden in his face without talking for a long time. Lois could feel the atmosphere changing in the room. Wow, she must really have hit a nerve. Had he just said that he loved her without really meaning it? Or maybe he _did_ love her, but not like the way he had felt about Lana. She had seen the passion and honesty when they had argued, but one mention of his ex-girlfriend and he had raised his emotional iron walls again and shut her out. She started to fear that she would never be able to get close to him. _Lane, you idiot. Why did you have to talk about Lana…_ But maybe it was for the best. If that was how he felt, it was best if she moved on and forgot about him. She was tired of waiting and feeling like the second choice.

 

She stood up, put the last of her clothes back on. “You know what, I can’t do this anymore. I really hope that you can move on with you life someday but I can’t wait for you forever.” She was about to storm out of the apartment before she would break down and cry, when she remembered that they were at her place. “I will go freshen up now, you can just see yourself out if you have nothing else to say. But you know, if you do. You don’t have to come back anytime soon” she said with a hard voice and turned around to leave the room.

 

Clark felt his willpower crumble. She sounded so sad. He would end up hurting her in one way or the other no matter what he did now. “Lois, stop. Please. I can’t lose you...” Clark almost whispered, his voice trembling. “It’s not at all what you think. I will tell you the truth”.

 

Lois slowed down. There was something in his cracking voice. Something different. Something... urgent. “I’m listening” she snapped. She was still mad at him.

 

Clark took a deep breath. “Lois, please. This is not easy for me” he begged. “I need you to calm down and hear me out before you jump to any more conclusions…”

 

“First of all, this has nothing to do with Lana. I promise you, she’s out of my life forever, and honestly, I’m not sorry about that.” Lois didn’t look too convinced, so he continued. He had to make her feel secure before he could go on addressing anything concerning his secret.

 

“I know I let you down after the wedding when I started seeing Lana again. But when she left last time, leaving that break up video behind, I really didn’t get any closure. This time it’s different. Now I know we weren’t meant to be. I would lie to you if I said I didn’t feel sad about that at first. She had been part of my life for so long. But when I could finally let her go, I realized it was a teenage fantasy. I would never have the kind of honest, adult relationship with her that I have with you.”

 

Lois could hear in his voice that he really begged her to believe him. “So, if this isn’t about Lana, what is it about?”

 

“It’s about me...” Clark said, without meeting her eyes.

 

Lois gaped. _It’s not about you, it’s about me. Seriously, Smallville? Are you going to pull that one on me?_ She started to protest, but he held up his hand to stop her.

 

“Please Lois, just hear me out. The thing is… I have not been completely truthful with you about who I am. I have a secret that very few people know about, and I can’t take the next step in our relationship without you knowing everything about me.” He made a pause, not sure about how to go on.

 

“Ok, so spill it Smallville. How bad can it be?” Lois demanded. She wanted him to be honest with her, and she could feel his angst. But she was also losing her patience with this. It was probably something stupid anyway….Perhaps some teenage sin he felt he had to confess. It was not like he had killed someone, right?

 

“I don’t know Lois. It’s kind of a big bomb I have to drop on you actually… I don’t really know how to say this. To be honest, I am scared as hell that you won’t feel the same way about me after I tell you“. Shit, how was he going to say it… He thought hard about where to start. But he also felt he sort of needed her consent.

 

“First, I would like to say that I am sorry about not telling you sooner. You will probably be mad at me… But I want you to know that it’s not because I don’t trust you or because I didn’t want you to know me. The thing is that it’s a big secret to carry around.” he made a paus “and if I do tell you I will expect you to keep it for me, no matter what.” He gave her a long and serious look

 

“The truth is that it might even put your life in danger… you could...get dragged into things… So, if you are not sure, I will not push this knowledge on you. It’s up to you if you want to take the risk.”

 

He sounded so cryptic, but also so serious. Lois tried hard to think. What on earth was this about? Could Smallville really have something dirty hidden in his closet? Had he done something criminal? Suddenly, Lois felt a bit scared. What on earth was he involved in? What if she didn’t want to know? And what did it have to do with his sexlife? Was he into bondage or something? She almost laughed out loud at the idea of Clark dressed in black leather with a whip in his hand, it didn’t seem likely. She was equally curious and scared, but she knew she had to know. Or did she?

 

“Who else knows?” she asked, stalling for time and also thinking that this would give away something about the nature of the secret.

 

“Let’s see…. In chronological order of finding out; my mum, Chloe, Oliver, my cousin Kara and Lana I think. And there are a couple of people you don’t know, who knows bits and pieces.” With a grim face he added “And there are some people who used to know, but who have disappeared from my life because of it.”

 

“Chloe knows? And Oliver? You trusted them with this?”

 

“Chloe has known for a long time, and I didn’t really trust her with it to be honest. She sort of found out. And so did Oliver… And please, don’t be mad at them for not telling you. They know I would never have forgiven them…”

 

Lois thought about that. If Chloe and Oliver knew and still stood by his side, it couldn’t be too bad, right? And if his mom knew it probably wasn’t related to some dark sexual preference… Then she remembered something from years ago. It popped into her head from nowhere. It must have been her first year in Smallville, when Chloe asked her what she would do if she found something out about a person that they didn’t want her to know.

 

 _Does keeping this secret hurt anyone? No…_ Had it been Clark with the secret?

 

“Please Clark, just tell me. I think I can handle it….” Lois had made up her mind. She really wanted to know him, and she also knew that her curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later if he didn’t tell her now. It was better to hear it straight from him, no matter what it could be, than to try to second-guess things or try to put pressure on Chloe to tell her later.

 

“I think you’d better sit down...”

 

Lois went to the fridge and got them a beer each, and sat down on the couch again. Clark started to fidget with the label, nervous and uncertain where to begin.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have anything stronger to offer, it might have helped with your nerves…” Lois suggested.

 

“No it wouldn’t. Because alcohol doesn’t affect me…” he said. If he was going to start being honest, this was just as good a place as any…

 

“Yeah, right. Because you have had so much practice” Lois smirked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

 

“No, Lois” he replied, in a serious tone “One of the reasons I don’t bother drinking much is that it doesn’t work for me. It’s actually a part of what I was going to tell you. It wasn’t where I had planned to start, but anyway…. The thing is that I am... a bit different “

 

“Different? Other than a high tolerance for alcohol?”

 

“Yeah. I don’t really know how to start. There are two parts to this story, one that you might not feel too bad about.  At least not when you have forgiven me for not telling you sooner... But there is one part that will almost certainly freak you out. What do you want to hear first? The good news or the bad?”

 

“I’ll go with the good news first I think….?” she started feeling a bit nervous. “God, now I wish _I_ had something stronger to drink….”

 

“Ok, why don’t we solve that problem first? What would you like?” Clark suddenly smiled a twisted smile as an idea came to him. Perhaps show was easier than tell?

 

“Eeh, I _would_ like to have a whiskey on the rocks, but I don’t feel like going to a bar to finish this conversation…”

 

With that Clark stood up, gave her a weird look, like he wanted to say “here goes nothing” and then she just felt a gush of wind and he was gone. She blinked a couple of times and looked around, confused. _Where the hell did he go?_

 

Before she had time to finish the thought he stood in her kitchen, dressed in blue jeans and a dark red leather jacket. He held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a jar filled with water in the other hand. When he turned around, she saw that his hair had been combed back, and the jacket had a familiar S-shape across the chest. Lois’s mouth fell open. She couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He poured some whiskey in a glass, then he held the water jar in front of his face, and breathed at it. He turned it upside down on the counter, and crushed the block of ice that fell out with what seemed to be a touch of his finger. He walked over to her and gave her the glass, then he looked at the candles on the table. She saw a flash of red in his eyes, and suddenly the candles burned. Then he leaned back against the couch.

 

“Well the good news is that you can stop hunting for that interview with the Blur. I think I can help you with that…” he smiled, arching an eyebrow.

 

Lois downed the whole glass of whiskey in one go. She was stunned. Clark was the Blur. How could she have missed this? She must be the worst reporter ever… A lot of memories came crashing down on her. The quick exits, all the times he had saved her or Chloe from things or when they all had gotten out of jams under strange circumstances. Fires that mysteriously died, locks and chains that “happened” to break, explosions where nobody died, things that would have been impossible to find that he just stumbled upon. The way he beat her to all crime scenes although she had the best contacts on the Police Force…

 

 _How could I have been that stupid?_ Suddenly, she didn’t know whether she was more happy finding out that she actually knew, no _dated_ , the Blur, or if she was more angry with him for lying to her. In one way, it was like a dream come true… _Things would be much easier if they were the same person…_ Hadn’t she told her therapist that? But how could he have kept this from her? Even lying straight to her face on numerous occasions. She remembered the time when he caught her falling off that roof. Then she had suspected, but he had stubbornly denied it and then she had seen him standing there in the street while she was talking to the Blur on the phone.

 

“But I talked to you on the phone after you saved me from the roof…?” she asked, uncertain.

 

“Well, that was actually Chloe calling. She wrote a program that can do my voice… Lois, I’m really, truly sorry I lied to you.”

 

“You took a bullet for me… I saw you bleed… Aren’t you invulnerable?”

 

“Normally, yes. Almost, anyway. Let’s just say that few things on this earth can hurt me so far. But the room was full of green meteor rocks. They make me weak. They can even kill me if I’m exposed to them for too long”.  

 

“But that’s weird. If you got your powers from the meteor shower, why are you allergic to them?”

 

“Ah, now we are getting to the part which I am kind of scared will freak you out” Clark answered, a bit uncertain. “I didn’t get my powers from the meteor rocks...”

 

“What? Then where did you get powers?”

 

“I get my powers from the yellow sun. And from the fact that the gravity of the earth is weaker than it was on the planet where I was born…” he closed his eyes, waiting for the doom.

 

Silence.

 

“The planet where you were b…. Ok, so you’re saying I just tried to seduce an alien… I need more whiskey” Lois finally stated, matter-of-factly.

 

It was not that she was trying to turn the whole situation into a joke. It was just her normal way of dealing with stress and keeping problems at a healthy distance. The truth was that for the last minute or so, her head had been swimming over. She could almost hear the wheels spinning in her own mind but it took a while for her to get the pieces to fit together in order to form coherent thoughts. Or sentences.

 

“I’m sorry, it….it’s just a lot to take in” she stuttered, a little ashamed of what she had just blurted out.

 

“I don’t expect you to accept all of this right away” Clark answered “Honestly, it’s ok if you want to yell at me for lying, or if you want to ask me a thousand questions, or if you just want me to leave and give you some space to think… I will understand.” He held her with his clear blue gaze and gave her the puppy eyes she couldn’t resist while he added “but I really hope you would let me stay so we can talk… I _am_ still the same guy you love to tease...”

 

“Yeah, but that’s just it. I don’t know anymore. It feels wrong going around calling the Blur ‘Smallville’ you know... “ she said, suddenly feeling nervous in his presence. “I do understand why you didn’t tell me. I really do. It’s a big secret, you were right about that… Like the mother of all secrets. But when it comes right down to it, you made me believe you were two different people… and...and I just feel like such an idiot…”

 

She didn’t really know how to continue. Or what she felt. For some reason he just made her so insecure. She knew it was still Clark behind that jacket. Her Smallville. She felt it in her heart and soul when she met his clear blue eyes. But she had built up this grand hero image of the Blur, which was hard to let go of.

 

“You know, maybe this conversation would be easier if you would just change back to your charming Farm Boy alter ego.” She gave him a little smile.

 

“If you say so Lois…” Clark flashed her the dazzling Kent smile that made her knees weak, and in a whoosh of wind, he was gone and back again. In all his plaid-and-jeans-clad glory.

 

Clark felt like a Megatonne stone had been lifted from his chest. He knew she was in shock, and he knew she wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily for lying to her. She wouldn’t be his Lois if she did. But still, it was not as bad as he had feared. She didn’t seem completely freaked out about his heritage either. He felt the warmth returning to his body and the familiar butterflies in his stomach.

 

Everything was going to be ok! 


End file.
